When an arrow is shot from a bow there is sometimes a tendency for the arrow to wobble from side-to-side, especially if the archer has not executed the release of the arrow properly. Pressure buttons have been devised and have been in use for many years which extend through the handle of a bow and have a surface thereon for contacting the arrow as it rests on an arrow rest. This pressure button, in combination with an arrow rest, holds the arrow in a predetermined position and then once the arrow is shot, it operates as a guide and as a shock absorber to take some of the side-to-side wobble out of an arrow which has been released poorly. These pressure buttons typically have a compression spring inside a housing extending through the window section of a bow above the bow handle. The spring pushes the arrow contact portion to a predetermined position, in which the position is typically adjustable.
Pressure buttons of the aforementioned type necessarily include a space between the plunger and the housing for permitting the plunger to move in and out with respect to the housing. lf dust or dirt gets into this space between the plunger and the housing, then the plunger will not easily move and reciprocate with respect to the housing and it needs to do in order to function properly. This can be a particular problem when it is on a bow being used for hunting or a bow which is outdoors in the field.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus for keeping a pressure button plunger clean and free of dirt and dust so that it will reciprocate freely in the fashion to which it was designed.